Big boys don't cry
by tah-crowley
Summary: O ano era 2014, o ambiente era o pior possível: o apocalipse estava realmente acontecendo. Dean terá que lidar com uma das piores perdas que teve em toda a sua vida.


Ele não sabia se ia embora ou se ficava. Seu desejo era ficar ali, juntinho dele para toda a eternidade, sentar ali do lado de seu túmulo e fechar os olhos para sempre. Mas ele tinha um irmão que contava com ele, que precisava dele e ele precisava continuar suas caçadas, seu trabalho, até o fim de suas forças; mesmo que ele achasse que suas forças tinham ido com ele - com o único anjo que entrou no seu coração. Mesmo que não tão voluntariamente, até mesmo porquê: ele entrou com tudo e se misturou a ele como se fosse parte do seu corpo, uma ação sem volta, sem que ele pudesse escolher – mas amar Cas sempre foi uma decisão certa.

Cas era um anjo de verdade, se importava de verdade diferente dos outros anjos e, se tornara homem para batalhar contra Lúcifer, para salvar-los, para ajudá-los a matá-lo, para matar seu irmão.

Mas, no entanto, eles não foram capazes de protegê-lo, de salva-lo, e isso custava todo o amor próprio que Dean tinha no peito. Suas últimas palavras foram: "Eu te amo, Dean, você tem que deixar de ser turrão, seja lá o que isso signifique, tem que entender que você merece ser amado e é por isso que eu te amo...porque você é um bom homem", disse aos trancos e barrancos, soluçando, falando devagarzinho, sem forças; e eu disse "Você vai ficar bem", com uma ponta de desespero que não pude esconder, e ele sinalizou que não com a cabeça lentamente; eu mexi a cabeça para os lados, contendo lágrimas que já marejam em meus olhos, olhando-o, como se isso pudesse mudar a sua opinião, mas ele só fechou os olhos e acariciou meu rosto, porém, logo depois, seus braços perderam a força e ele os deixou cair ao chão, deixando-os pender e cair, relando os dedos no chão. O loiro mordeu os lábios, segurando as lágrimas, sem piscar. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, não poderia, não com aquele anjo.

Balançou-o, segurando seu rosto pela nuca, abraçando-o, pegando seus braços e os colocando em seu abdômen e, desesperado, olhando o anjo em cada olho, falou atordoado: Por favor, Cas, por favor. Não faça isso, Cas! Cas...

Ele não podia fazer nada, não dependia dele. A morte o levou, e a partir daquele momento ele pensou que o moreno poderia estar num lugar melhor, revivendo as melhores partes da vida dele, o que poderia ser bom. Mas, para Dean, os melhores momentos ainda estavam por vir, ele não podia morrer naquele momento, não podia morrer ainda, ele queria ser melhor pra ele, queria fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo depois da queda do anjo mais perverso do universo. Mas... era o fim.

Dean se conteve até o momento que conseguiu, depois, se debulhou em lágrimas. Seu corpo tremia, seu grito saia cada vez mais desesperado, o corpo de Cas balançava em seus braços e ele percebeu mesmo chorando, mesmo gritando, mesmo sofrendo, e segurou o anjo com carinho em seu colo e o levou a um casebre e, derrubando todos os conteúdos de uma mesa de jantar, colocou o seu anjo com todo amor e carinho na mesa grande de madeira, sentou-se do lado dele, numa cadeira, acariciando seu rosto, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a chorar, mas agora sem fazer sons. Seu choro mudo era ainda mais triste, mais devastador, seu corpo estava entrando em choque, tudo estava ardendo lá dentro, se contorcendo, Dean passou os dedos nos lábios que tanto desejou e que tanto acarinhou e o beijou, o amava e não deixaria de dá-lo um último adeus.

Dean viajou com ele no banco de trás no dia seguinte, sem se preocupar com a polícia, estava farto de tudo, não se importava com as consequências - não se importava consigo mesmo. Quando a noite, e depois a madrugada abaixou no central parque, ele abriu um buraco lá, ninguém viu, já estava expert nisso, não ia ser visto, pegou Cas, o abraçando forte, contendo um grito em meio a um choro lento e dolorido e o colocou lá dentro. Depois de muito desejar e pensar em ficar esperando a morte junto de seu único amor, disse:

"Cas, eu preciso de um tempo...eu volto"

E voltou para o Kansas com uma dor terrível no coração e, na memória o sorriso mais lindo de todos, o sorriso que ele não cansava de desejar ver, mas que sabia que nunca mais poderia ver.


End file.
